


Comienzo a extrañarte en el momento en que te das la vuelta

by blurella



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurella/pseuds/blurella
Summary: Lee Jeno odia la facilidad de las preguntas y la extenuación de sus mismas respuestas.Por eso, nunca hubiera pensado que, ese chico pelinegro con un peculiar corte de hongo que escondía sus ojos y trataba de evitar su mirada entre las horas de práctica, terminaría siendo la pregunta más imposible de contestar en sus años de vida.





	Comienzo a extrañarte en el momento en que te das la vuelta

**Author's Note:**

> Esto nacío gracias a mi oportuna necedad una semana antes de entrar al semestre y, de alguna forma, me odio mucho por que necesitaba escribir de ésta pura amistad después de ver su VLIVE. Lee Jeno is whipped, my friends.  
> El título es de Walk You Home, el santo grial de la discografía de NCT DREAM.

 

Lo primero que Jeno noto al entrar al salón de prácticas fue la humedad en los vidrios, pudo lograr detectar el aroma entre lo salino del sudor y el nuevo aromatizante que tanto Haechan había pedido a los managers.

El mini-split y el mismo sistema de refrigeración se encontraban prendidos a máxima potencia, por mucho que la estructura había cambiado, la ubicación seguía siendo la menos idónea, el sol amanecía desde el otro lado del edificio y brillaba en toda su magnitud las siguientes horas de la tarde hasta volver a descansar.

Las líneas de tape en las diferentes tonalidades en la madera yacían con algunas partes de las puntas desgarradas, las pisadas de los zapatos eran evidentes inclusive cerrando los ojos y aún con el eficiente brillo cegador de las numerosas luces alrededor de la cruz en el techo.

—¿Dónde has estado, Jeno Lee? —una voz un tanto ronca preguntó al hacer notar de nuevo su presencia, Mark detrás de su cabello acaramelado y seco lo observaba, las manos en jarras no decían nada más que el cansancio en sus huesos.

Haechan, quien se encontraba manejando el sistema de sonido, se volteó y le dedicó una mirada complicada. A su lado Chenle, quien su coreano seguía siendo básico y un poco difícil de entender, lo miraba con ojos angustiados.

—El manager me hablo, perdón por tardar tanto —se disculpó con una pequeña sonrisa, no había felicidad en ella, si no inculcando un poco de paciencia.

Jisung seguía practicando su solo en el otro lado del salón, la víscera de su gorra negra escondía en una sombra la mitad de su rostro, Jeno podía asegurar que su miraba se encontraba tan concentrada en cada mínimo movimiento que su cuerpo ejercía para poder magnificar la simpleza del baile.

Parecía que el descanso se había prologando unos minutos más, caminó hasta la mitad de los vidrios y recargó su espalda contra ellos, estirando sus piernas lo más posible y dejando llevar su cabeza hacia la dureza del material.

Jeno cerró los ojos, segundos o inclusive minutos pasaron hasta que unos pasos se sintieron cerca de él y otro cuerpo tomó asiento enseguida de él.

—Jeno-ah, ¿todo bien? —el tono de Jaemin era evidente y muy casual, Jeno abrió sus párpados para toparse con el perfil de su mejor amigo de reojo. Su rostro se había alargado a diferencia del Jaemin de hace tres años, la inocencia de un rostro ingenuo en jovialidad y la bienvenida de cambios inexplicables.

—¿Hmmm? —apartó la vista al dar con los ojos de Jaemin, su atención se concentró en sus manos, sus dedos callosos y la delgadez de estos, brindaban un extraño sentimiento de que su debut se encontraba tan cerca, pero tan lejos a la vez— Sí, sí. Todo bien.

Sintió sus yemas con su pulgar y una calidez se reposó sobre sus muñecas, el rostro de Jaemin demostraba el cansancio de horas sin descanso y comidas perdidas en nervios, más sus ojos seguían conservando un poco de ese brillo y esa seriedad.

—Hey, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿no?

Es una simple pregunta para una simple respuesta, pero Jeno no estaba acostumbrado a simples respuestas en su vida.

Sabe que ya no hay vuelta atrás, tanto a su destino como a sus sueños, desde hace años que este había sido el camino que tarde o temprano tomaría y, ahora que se encontraba a menos de dos meses de completarlo, no podía tener dudas plantadas en lo lejano de sus pensamientos.

Jeno asintió, porque era lo más natural en el momento. La impaciencia del rostro de su mejor amigo desapareció, dejando con ella un libro en blanco, aun cuando la mano que sostenía su muñeca demostró un poco de firmeza para volver a ser liberada cuando una voz interrumpió el ambiente.

—¡Vamos a empezar de nuevo, chicos! —Mark gritó, sacudiéndose el sudor de su frente y viendo a los demás abriéndose en la primera formación del inicio de la canción.

Jaemin se levantó delicadamente, una mueca sobrepasó sus labios y Jeno solo pudo observar silenciosamente en sus propias inseguridades.

Una mano se posó enfrente de su línea de vista y Jeno sólo siguió observándola con curiosidad.

—Vamos, ¿acaso estás pensando que te cargue igualmente, Jeno-ah?

Jeno sonrió, Renjun había dibujado en la humedad del vidrio en letras grandes “ _¡DREAM! ¡DREAM!_ ” y desde aquí se podía distinguir claramente sin siquiera sus mismos lentes.

—No estaría nada mal, Jaemin-ie.

Tomó su mano, de nuevo a practicar.

 

*

 

—¡Dios, no! ¡Mis nuevos zapatos se mojarán! —proclamó Donghyuck al pasar la puerta de entrada del edificio, una llovizna había empezado terminando la práctica y, ahora que se encontraban camino a los dormitorios, parecía el comienzo de una tormenta.

—No empieces, Donghyuck —rodó los ojos Jaemin a su lado y una risa floreció al recibir un golpe en el hombro.

Un rayo estremeció el cielo sobre sus mochilas y los cuatro chicos salieron corriendo sin ninguna dirección en concreto.

Terminaron acercándose a la tienda de autoservicio más cercano del centro de entrenamiento, el cartel de 24 horas resplandecía en neón, la lluvia no lograba disminuir sus colores cromáticos y la gélida ventisca que les dio bienvenida al abrirse las puertas automáticas estremeció sus huesos.

Jeno, quien ahora acarreaba con sus lentes empañados y un frío en sus pies por sus zapatos empapados en agua, se encontraba de un humor no tan complaciente. Se condujeron entre los pequeños pasillos de la tienda y terminó decidiendo por un tazón de ramyeon y un té caliente de manzanilla, un vago intento de parecer tener la mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Los demás se encontraban en un estado igual, si no es que peor, juzgando por la manera en que se encontraban empapados de pies a cabeza. Escogieron la mesa más apartada y, al llegar Jeno, Donghyuck empezó a sacudir su cabeza, pequeñas gotas volaron por el ambiente y Mark gruñó a su lado.

—¡Donghyuck-ah, para, para!

El mencionado tan solo sacó su lengua y navegó su vista por los presentes. —Vaya, esta felicidad que tenemos parece irreal.

Jeno frunció su ceño, un año conociéndolo le daba el derecho a juzgar a su amigo con mucho derecho, Donghyuck seguía siendo todo un personaje enfrente suyo, imposible de tratar de resolver. En estos casos, había aprendido que lo mejor era dejarse llevar y no comentar mucho.

—¿Acaso es normal que llueva así de esta manera en estas fechas? —Jeno observó el cielo albergándose en truenos estremecedores y luces que se reflejaban en lo grisáceo de la ciudad.

—Dímelo tú, citadino. Yo todavía no logró acostumbrarme a todo el cambio de estaciones —declaró Donghyuck mientras empezaba a comer de su propio ramyeon, el vapor del agua hirviendo terminó en el brillo de su nariz y Jeno emergió una pequeña risa.

Jaemin llegó más tarde, el menor tenía un hábito peculiar de indecisión en cada visita a una tienda de autoservicio, en sus manos portaba donas glaseadas y, juzgando por el aroma sugestivo, un café.

—¿No estás muy joven para empezar una adicción con el café, Jaemin-ah? —preguntó Mark curioso desde su refresco de cola, Jaemin se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento a un lado de Donghyuck.

Colocó su comida sobre el reducido espacio de la mesa y dio una pequeña patada a la espinilla de Jeno, quién al instante le miró fastidiosamente.

—¡Quítate por los menos tus zapatos! Mis pantalones parecen ser lo más seco de mí en este momento.

Jaemin le sonrió débilmente y Jeno sintió más ganas de molestarlo. Mark seguía observando el paisaje con cierto interés, mientras que Donghyuck comía sin ninguna preocupación del mundo, sin siquiera pasar por su mente que tenían que llegar a un lugar en específico.

Jeno miró de reojo la comida de Jaemin, estirando una mano para poder alcanzar una dona. Al preciso momento, el paquete fue arrebatado gentilmente de sus dedos y Jaemin le miró con una ceja enarcada, una clara faceta de diversión en cada milímetro de su rostro.

—Vamos, Jaemin-ah. Sabes que las donas glaseadas son mis favoritas —Jeno empezó quejándose, mordiéndose su labio inferior con sus dientes frontales, un poco de ansiedad que contrarrestaba el frío que aumentaba de pies a cabeza.

—Nah-ah.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, el sólo sonido del agua en la acera y de ellos mismos degustando la comida cómodamente. Jeno divagó en su mente, después de varias horas de un entrenamiento intenso y de las evaluaciones semanales se encontraba agotado tanto mental como físicamente. Solo esperaba la hora de llegar a los dormitorios y simplemente quedarse lo más dormido posible fuera de este día.

El cielo volvió a estremecer y los cuatro chicos miraron anonadados el espectáculo de luces resplandecientes sobre ellos.

—Creo que esto merece una foto —anunció repentinamente Donghyuck al terminar su comida y observar correspondientemente a sus amigos con una pícara sonrisa. Ninguno se encontraba con ánimos de una foto, menos con el desorden de cabello y de su misma ropa que se encontraba en la espera de ser lavada.

No es como sí Donghyuck tomara en cuenta sus opiniones, menos cuando era la misma voz de Mark quejándose en ingles a lo lejos.

—¡ _Digan kimchi_!

La foto era una verdadera broma, Jeno a medio comer, Mark con los ojos cerrados, Jaemin con una mueca extraña que asemejaba a una curiosa sonrisa y Donghyuck muy cerca de la cámara que su cara tomaba más de la mitad de la foto.

Jaemin fue el primero en mirar la foto, una risa floreciendo desde su estómago y una mano camuflajeando su sonrisa. —Está va para la historia.

Jeno siguió en su tarea de terminar su ramyeon, el hambre seguía latiendo, pero con el tiempo lo había logrado comprender como un efecto secundario del cansancio. La lluvia terminó cediendo en dos horas, su dinero gastado en frituras y refrescos para pasar el tiempo, lo que quedaba era una ligera cama de agua sobre las calles.

Empezó a colocarse su suéter antes de salir, la voz de su mamá latente en sus pensamientos: “ _Nunca salgas desprotegido, Lee Jeno_ ”.  Mark se había adelantado, Donghyuck se encontraba sentado en la banca situada afuera de la tienda y, al pasar las puertas, Jaemin le tomó del antebrazo antes de que pudiera salir a la briza de un día del verano.

—Toma, esto es para ti.

Era un paquete nuevo de donas glaseadas.

Jeno le miró confundido y Jaemin salió después del intercambio a molestar nuevamente a Donghyuck. Su mirada reposó entre las sonrisas inigualables de sus tres amigos frente suyo, bailando entre los charcos y cantando trilladas tonadas en lo más oculto de sus pensamientos.

Por una vez en su vida, Jeno no se molestó al empapar de nuevo sus zapatos.

 

*

 

Jeno se miró al espejo y desconcertó la imagen que se reflejaba en él.

Un nuevo color castaño contrastaba con la palidez de su piel, tuvo que actualmente entrecerrar sus ojos para notar los mínimos cambios que el nuevo look había traído. El siguiente día sería la grabación de la siguiente parte del video musical y algo dentro de lleno estremecía cada segundo.

Era un extraño sentimiento carcomiendo la poca serenidad que poseía, sus manos últimamente temblaban contra su voluntad y su estómago hacia ese revoltijo sin ninguna anticipación.

Al salir del salón se colocó su gorra y un cubre bocas, era medianoche y se necesitaba preparar para un siguiente día abrumador.

Pasó al salón de entrenamiento y pudo escuchar la melodía de una indistinta canción resonando entre los huecos de la entrada. Jeno entró tocando ligeramente, las luces se encontraban apagadas y tan solo el reflejo de la luz mercurial y el de la misma luna lograba distinguir la silueta en el piso.

Jaemin se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, su cabeza recostada entre sus brazos y su frente alineado al techo de cruz. Hubiera creído que había caído en sueños si no fuera por la diferencia entre sus respiraciones, eran lo suficientemente calmadas para poder retractarse en sus propios pensamientos y lo necesariamente vivas para no caer en un remolino de incertidumbres,

La melodía seguía y Jeno juzgó que el menor había dejado encendido el sistema de audio, el piano en sus oídos confabulaba de una manera discreta que la extenuación de sus huesos logró captar toda su atención y tomó lugar a un lado del cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

El silencio reinó, sólo las teclas de un piano de cola rellenando los espacios del tiempo.

Jeno seguía con muchas dudas, pero sabía que no era ni el momento ni la necesidad de hacerlo. Recargó todo su peso de lado y observó el rostro de su mejor amigo reinarse entre la calma y una paz fuera de este mundo.

—Pensé que te habías ido a los dormitorios —comentó Jeno quebrando el silencio, sabía que Jaemin buscaba un tiempo a solas, pero algo dentro de él sabía más que permitírselo. Después de todo, seguían existiendo todos esos pensamientos prohibidos que albergaban la mente del menor en cada momento donde solo él se acomedía.

—Es mejor disfrutar el salón a oscuras y sin ninguna preocupación —confesó Jaemin después de unos momentos, sus ojos seguían cerrados y su respiración apaciguaba el ambiente.

Jeno empezó a vagar entre sus propias inseguridades, volvió a acostarse sobre el piso y su mirada se fijó en el reflejo de la luz en el techo.

—¿Tienes alguna preocupación, Jaemin?

Sabía más que preguntar, esas muecas y esa fatiga sólo lograba colocarse como una preocupación más en la infinita lista. Jeno podía ser una persona despistada, pero había un cierto nivel donde lo inevitable no podía ser ocultado.

—¿Yo? —alargó la pregunta, abrió sus párpados lentamente y lo miró de reojo, sus brazos en la misma posición—. Más de las que puedo recordar en este momento, Jeno.

Las palabras se quedaron atascadas en los labios de Jeno, una simple duda como: “ _¿Pero por qué no puedes confiar en mí?_ ” surgiendo desde lo más profundo de sí mismo. Jeno suponía que su amistad siempre había sido diferente a los demás, Mark y Donghyuck eran el claro ejemplo de conversaciones directas o enredos evitables, Renjun y él eran simples palabras en simples oraciones, Jeno y Jaemin eran la soledad en las noches y el despertar en las mañanas.

La música siguió resonando, las palabras siguieron escaseando y, al momento de volver a la realidad, Jeno pudo distinguir la diferencia en el brillo de su mejor amigo decaer en su mar de vacilación.

 

*

 

Fue una sorpresa para los demás cuando Jeno es anunciado como MC del programa The Show.

Renjun fue el primero en reír irónicamente, las negociaciones habían tomado no menos de unas cuantas semanas, Jeno se mostraba feliz ante la oportunidad, pero un tanto nervioso, no por nada era el encargado de la “ _no-diversión_ ” en el grupo.

El calor de un entrante verano empezaba a reinar en la duración de los días en Seúl, Jeno amaba colocarse sus shorts y sus playeras pasteles para cada ocasión, más el sudor que sofocaba su cuerpo en cada tarde tenía un punto donde se podía considerar insoportable.

La noche anterior de su primer día Jeno se encontraba con los nervios carcomiéndolo, no es que creyera que fuera hacer un pésimo trabajo, Doyoung-hyung le había asegurado que esto iba más de ser ingenioso, si no representar un carisma que el menor poseía inevitablemente, iba desde su sonrisa de ojos hasta la manera en que su timidez actuaba ligeramente en sus acciones.

Sin poder dormir se levantó de su cama, haciendo lo posible para no levantar a Renjun, se fue directamente a la cocina y vaciló un tiempo para decidir que no se encontraba en la mejor condición para poder hacer un esfuerzo de cocinar propiamente.

Prendió la televisión de la sala y bajó lo más posible el volumen para que este no fuera a despertar a los demás en los dormitorios.

Su mirada se quedó perdida entre imagen e imagen hasta que sus ojos empezaron a sentirse pesados.

Una mano en su hombro logró despertarlo del letargo y miró el rostro de su mejor amigo destinado en ojeras perceptibles y una sonrisa cansada.

—Hey, ¿qué haces despierto a éstas horas?

Jaemin tomó lugar a un lado de él y Jeno dejó caer su cabeza en el regazo del otro. El reloj en la televisión marcaba casi las tres de la mañana, en cinco horas tendría que levantarse y Jeno no podía más con sus pesados pensamientos.

—No quiero ir, Jaemin. No quiero.

No había lágrimas, Jeno no era una persona que fácilmente pudiera llorar. Tal vez en el momento en que la calidez de los dedos del menor dio con su cabello, enredando sus mechones en cada digito y tratando de transmitir calma en el contacto.

—¿Porqué?

Una simple pregunta con una simple respuesta. Jeno odiaba las simples respuestas.

Su rostro seguía entre las piernas del menor, aun con sus ojos entrecerrados Jeno podía distinguir la luz de la televisión a lo lejos.

—No lo sé.

Jaemin dejó salir un suspiro, sabía que no había palabras que pudieran cegar la pesadez sobre Jeno y se quedó minutos, inclusive horas, hasta que Jeno se encontró en brazos de sus sueños.

Al siguiente día, amaneció sobre el sofá de la sala de los dormitorios, una cobija encima y una almohada colocada suavemente debajo de su cabeza que disminuyó el dolor de cuello.

En la mesa de la cocina reposaba un desayuno ligero de kimchi y arroz con todavía calor expidiendo.

A su lado un pequeño un post-it con una cara feliz dibujada en marcador permanente.

 

*

 

Era la tercera vez que Jeno lo observaba, las manecillas de su reloj marcaban pasada la medianoche. A sus trece años tenía claro que su falta de conocimiento era devastadora y su curiosidad en demasía podría acarrearle problemas inclusive más grandes que él.

Aunque todavía algunos salones se encontraban igualmente con las luces prendidas y demás aprendices practicando con sudor derramándose en sus espaldas, las reglas con referencia a ser precavidos, especialmente con los menores de edad, eran fuertemente reforzadas.

La curiosidad lo arraigó, se encontraba cansado y Donghyuck ya había marchado a la sala principal de descanso para esperar a uno de los managers y a demás gente de los dormitorios. Sus lentes caían pesados sobre el puente de su nariz, nuevamente su graduación aumentó con el crecimiento de su propia estatura.

Su pequeña cabeza se asomó, topándose con el chico nuevo de hace unas cortas semanas, ¿ _Jaemin_?. El meticuloso peinado de hongo que cubría toda su frente se encontraba empapado hasta las puntas, detrás de su camisa blanca se podría ver la transpiración y lograba verse más serio de lo que aparentó en los anteriores días.

Jeno no tocó, entró y miró curiosamente el chico que, según su mente que no le fallaba, era de la misma edad que él. Era diferente encontrarse a otro aprendiz del mismo año sin qué se encontrarán juntos, Jisung, Donghyuck y él habían sido reclutados entre fechas similares y no tan variadas que ahora le parecía imposible no estar en clases junto con ellos.

—Ehhh, ¿disculpa? —llamó Jeno en un hilo de voz, sus pantalones de mezclilla ahora se sentían acalorados con el cambio de temperatura. Los vidrios estaban ligeramente empapados y el sistema de refrigeración no se escuchaba. Alzó su tono entre la melodía puesta: —¿ _Jaemin-shi_?

El mencionado fue despertado de su mundo y le miró con ojos momentáneamente perdidos, Jeno sintió pena ligeramente por la manera en que paró y quedó tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.

—Ah, perdón. ¿Jeno-sunbaenim? —Jaemin trató de formular en airadas palabras, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa insegura, el no llevar no más de dos semanas lograba que básicamente fuera un poco imposible socializar, Jeno hubiera sido así en el principio si no es que Donghyuck se le hubiese acercado y proclamado que serían amigos sin rechistar.

—Por favor, Jeno está bien —aclaró Jeno tratando de devolver la sonrisa, nunca había sabido lograr lidiar con situaciones incomodas como en este caso. Jeno tenía la mala fortuna de poseer una mente particular a los demás, los pensamientos solían encapsularse en pequeñas memorias donde no necesitaban ver la luz del día, sus movimientos siempre eran libres hasta el percance de considerarlos rígidos por esas mismas dudas de último momento.

Jaemin sonrió ahora sinceramente, relajando sus hombros y Jeno trató de mirar a través de él sin poder volver a caer en su misma presencia, seguía sintiéndose en una clase de incomodidad perpleja, no era el punto de querer salir corriendo lo más posible de ahí, si no poder descifrar de lo que iba de él.

—Claro, Jeno-shi.

Jeno pensó en decir que dejara las formalidades, “ _Somos de la misma edad, ¿no?_ ”, más no encontró las ganas de poder contradecirlo en esos momentos, el cansancio era notable en los dos y Jeno quería llegar lo más pronto a los dormitorios y ver los videos de sus gatos que su madre le había compartido esa mañana antes de ir a la escuela.

Se acercó a Jaemin, quien estaba sentado recuperando su aliento, y extendió su mano, tratando de evitar la mirada del pelinegro.

—Vamos, ya mañana será otro día.

Jeno pensó que fue algo muy tonto de decir, era ya otro día, pero supuso que Jaemin entendería entre líneas a lo que quería llegar. Éste se le quedo observando, no signo de reconocerlo, Jeno se sintió más incómodo que nunca hasta que Jaemin aceptó su mano y de un tirón se levantó.

—Gracias.

Una simple palabra a una simple acción, Jeno no le gustaba complicarse y agradecía que Jaemin también pensara lo mismo.

—Ay que marcharnos antes de que nos toque limpiar este piso —Jeno murmuró más para sí mismo, antes de que recordara que efectivamente tenía compañía.

Jaemin sonrió ante esto, una floreciente carcajada que hizo que sus pupilas desaparecieran en una trillada sonrisa.

Jeno se quedó un momento extrañado y, naturalmente, devolvió la sonrisa en un brillo de ojos.

 

*

 

La alarma de su celular situada al lado de su almohada vibró, evitando sonido alguno para poder evitar despertar a su compañero de cuarto.

Renjun seguía en su quinto sueño, un pequeño ronquido se apaciguaba con el sonido del mini-split de la recámara. Jeno trató de enfocar su vista, pero se encontraba en una impredecible oscuridad y lo único que destellaba molestamente era la pantalla de su celular anunciando las 11:47 p.m.

Con palmadas encontró el estuche donde resguardaba sus lentes y se los colocó, sus ojos todavía no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad y emprendió su silencioso viaje a la cocina. La luz del refrigerador terminó cegándolo momentáneamente, sus manos terminaron en sus pupilas en un vano intento de protegerlas del cambio sin ninguna premonición.

Detrás de los cartones de leche Jeno había podido ocultar una diminuta caja que contenía un pastelito decorado minuciosamente, dentro de éste se encontraba la pequeña vela de forma de estrella en la punta y el claro aroma a melocotón lo logró despertar del previo letargo.

Con los pies descalzos caminó hacia el cuarto, antes tomando el encendedor de la cocina consigo, y trató de ser lo más cauteloso posible. Jaemin se encontraba en brazos de sus sueños por obvias razones, sus mechones avellana caían sobre su rostro que ahora era más apuesto de que lo que Jeno solía recordar, en su mente el menor seguía sintiéndose como aquel chico delgado y con peinado de hongo que llegaba hasta el puente de su nariz y una sonrisa más amplia que su propio rostro.

El reloj marcó las 12:00 p.m. y el calendario cambió a un nuevo día.

Jeno tomó asiento en el espacio vacío de la cama individual de Jaemin, el sonido seguía siendo igual al mini-spli de su habitación y el humificador que últimamente probaba. El dorsal de su mano dio con el copete del menor y, de manera autómata, empezó a jugar con los mechones mientras en una voz suave entonaba la canción de cumpleaños.

—Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti.

Jaemin abrió sus párpados ligeramente a la vez que su respiración volvía a su estado despierto, sus ojos se adecuaron a la pequeña vela en forma de estrella, ya que era lo que parecía resplandecer detrás de sus ojos y su mirada lentamente pasó a reconocer el ambiente.

—Feliz cumpleaños querido Jaemin-ie. Feliz cumpleaños a ti.

Terminó Jeno con una sonrisa y un pequeño grito de fiesta mientras con una mano sostenía el pequeño pastel en su regazo. Jaemin tardó un poco en responder, el cansancio era notable en sus ojeras acumuladas, pero aun así una sonrisa sincera reposaba en sus labios.

Jeno sintió un poco de lástima el tener que haberle despertado, pero había algo en ser el primero en verlo en este día. Los dreamies tenían una regla de nada de innecesarias fiestas de cumpleaños a altas horas de la madrugada cuando al día siguiente contaban con intensos programas que cumplir.

—¿Quieres que cante de nuevo? —preguntó Jeno al no recibir nada más que una sonrisa de parte del menor, Jaemin negó con la cabeza, ahora más despierto que hace unos cuantos minutos—. ¡Pide un deseo!

Jaemin cerró los ojos, tardando unos momentos para soplar a la pequeña estrella felizmente. Jeno aplaudió ligeramente y pudo escuchar una risa sigilosa de parte del menor. En la oscuridad, Jaemin, a la luz de la luna y de esa noche, lo observó.

Jeno le regaló una sonrisa detrás de sus lentes, los dos se veían como un desorden de cabello y en general apariencia, pero había algo que hacía que Jeno sintiera una calidez en ese momento, no era el calor de verano, ni la vela recién apagada.

—¿Qué pediste?

Jaemin dio una probada al fondant y le sonrió. —Si digo, no se hará realidad.

Jeno sintió el puchero en sus labios y, antes de que pudiera reclamar, Jaemin colocó en su mesa de noche el pastel y lo tomó con sus brazos de su cintura, llevándolo inevitablemente a recostarse con él en la comodidad de su cama.

El aroma a limón típico de Jaemin invadió sus sentidos, el menor había encontrado su lugar en el pecho de Jeno y descansó sus manos en sus lados.

Volvió a sentir una calidez, sentimientos simples de acciones simples que llevaban a Jeno a otro mundo; donde no podía diferenciar de la realidad y de la fantasía, donde en esos momentos deseaba que el tiempo parara y estar siempre de esta manera con su mejor amigo.

Pero la verdad era otra. Jaemin lo regresó de sus pensamientos con un beso al lugar donde se suponía se encontraba su corazón latiendo descaradamente, Jeno cerró los ojos y se dejó descansar en el cabello del menor.

—Feliz diecinueve años, ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto? —pregunto Jeno en un susurro de voz, el cuarto había tomado un aroma a melocotón y esperaba que Jaemin no le importara mucho

El menor tomó su tiempo, sus dedos jugueteaban ligeramente con el final de su camiseta, un poco de piel que sentía con las yemas de sus dedos, toques que llevaban a Jeno a pequeños choques eléctricos que hacían que su mente volviera a las mismas dudas de siempre.

—Espero que Chenle, Jisung y los siguientes integrantes de Dream hagan un buen trabajo, como nosotros lo hicimos.

Jeno dejo salir una callada risa, algo de melancolía en la última tonada. De nuevo el contacto lo perdió, había algo en éste que lograba captivar a Jeno, tantos años tratando de ponerle una dirección a aquellos sentimientos y, ahora que se encontraba tratando de descifrarlos, dolía saber que tal vez encontrarían un cercano fin.

Eran pensamientos que Jeno se permitía callar, tanto en las noches como en los amaneceres.

No se permitió volverse a llevar, Jaemin lo pudo notar, su mejor amigo seguía siendo un extraño nuevo lenguaje que trataba de descifrar, al cual ya se había acostumbrado, pero todavía existían palabras a las que el significado pasaba desapercibido.

—Gracias, Jeno.

Son simples palabras, simples palabras que hicieron que Jeno sonriera. Jaemin se acercó y en un parpadeo depositó un suave beso en los labios del mayor. El contacto calló el tren de pensamientos, cegó sus ojos y nuevamente lo atrajo hacia él en cuestión de un leve roce.

—¿Seguro que no quieres decirme que deseaste? —preguntó Jeno con los ojos cerrados, todavía sintiendo el cálido aliento de Jaemin sobre sus propios labios.

Otro beso y Jeno volvía a caer en su capricho.

—Un secreto es un secreto, Lee Jeno.

 

*

 

La azotea del edificio de los dormitorios era un lugar no tan concurrido que, en numerosas veces, era visitado principalmente por los mismos aprendices. Atrás de los diferentes tanques de gas yacía una pequeña pared que era la que conectaba la pequeña escalera del último nivel, con marcadores permanentes y tizas la pared se había convertido en un mural indisputable.

Había algo en las letras irreconocibles, lenguajes diferentes como mandarín, cantones, tailandés e inglés que se revestían con el mismo hangul, lograba verse tan característico y tan similar a la vez, el conjunto de mensajes a las semanas lograba ser irreconocible, pero los mismos autores volvían a plasmar sus deseos en aquellas paredes, renovando nuevamente sin ninguna duda sus más íntimos secretos contra el ladrillo recocido.

Jeno gustaba visitar este lugar cuando el pandemónium de la ciudad lograba silenciar todos sus pensamientos.

Aún en pleno verano, el ambiente después de una fresca llovizna lograba que tuviera que abrigarse ligeramente con una sudadera y tener que brindar una bebida lo suficientemente caliente para no helar sus manos en el intento mientras se volvía a perder en su propio mundo.

El cielo era un mar grisáceo, una tormenta se avecinaba, más había un instinto que no se lo permitía. Quería estar lo más lejos posible y a la vez lo necesariamente cerca. El marcador permanente verde reposaba sobre el bolsillo de su pantalonera, después de una última desgarradora y agotadora práctica no había pensado mucho en elegir un color particular.

Faltaba dos días para su debut y Jeno no se sentía tan completo como hubiese deseado.

No es que desconfiara de sus habilidades, lo contrario, deseaba poder superarse enfrente del propio camino que sus sueños lo habían llevado. Sin embargo, existía un singular sentimiento, un dolor en su pecho que asemejaba miles de agujas clavándose en su piel que hacían que su respiración se cortara en instantes.

Una infinidad de incertidumbres, unas simples preguntas indeseables.

Un sonido lo despertó de su anhelo, volteó su cabeza hacia el cuerpo que reconoció y nuevamente dirigió su vista al horizonte de la tormenta.

Fue hasta que Jaemin se sentó a su lado, su vestimenta era similar, pantalonera y sudadera que lograran sobrellevar el ejercicio físico y mental: —¿Se puede saber qué haces tan noche aquí arriba, Lee Jeno?

No era tan noche, el reloj de su muñeca marcaba las 9:14 p.m., Jaemin tenía una manía de olvidar que sus horarios de práctica terminaban a desquiciadas primeras horas en la mañana y el sueño duraba hasta las 9:00 a.m. sin ninguna excusa en mente.

—Quiero disfrutar de la lluvia.

El clima en Seúl había sido infernal los últimos días, un calor sofocante que ni con un sistema de aire acondicionado terminaba refrigerando las habitaciones propiamente, siempre tenía que contar con un abanico personal del cual proveer aleatoriamente de agua para no dejar que la calidez callara su mente.

Jaemin pareció meditarlo desde su lugar, el par observando la inminente tormenta cercana, el aire empezaba a helar sus mejillas y se podía sentir en sus yemas la humedad del ambiente.

—Hey, ¿estás nervioso?

Una simple pregunta con una simple respuesta.

Jeno negó con la cabeza, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. Na Jaemin se había convertido en su pilar todos estos tres años, era triste recordar que a la edad de trece años habían tenido que recurrir a un diferente lazo de amistad debido a las circunstancias de su encuentro.

En sus deseos, hubiera querido conocer a todos ellos como normalmente los chicos de su edad hacían amigos, detrás de un lunch box y sus cajitas de leche de plátano, platicando de sus peores maestros y riéndose de cosas trilladas como juegos de Xbox y caricaturas en la televisión.

—No… no es eso —contestó Jeno, mirando a lo lejos. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y su visión a nublar, una señal clara que un ataque de ansiedad trataba de hacer de las suyas con todo su bienestar. ¡ _Quería correr, quería correr_!

La mano sobre la suya brindó un gélido contacto, lo suficientemente temblante que logró hacer que volviera a centrar sus energías en todo su cuerpo. Era un suave que toque que susurraba: “Tómate tu tiempo”.

—No sientes que en veces estás en la cima, una cima tan alta que el principio no se logra ver. Pero algo te impide seguir… —Jeno dejo salir un suspiro, una serie de suaves toques con sus pulgares trataba de regresarlo a la realidad—. Te preguntas, ¿pero qué maldición estoy haciendo aquí?

La brisa se llevó el silencio que lo acompaño. Jaemin tenía un hábito de dejar que Jeno tomara posesión de su propio tren de pensamientos, había mucho en su cabeza a estos cortos dieciséis años que lo lograba sorprender. Jeno era callado y sumiso en sus acciones, más era inevitable no poder ver que algo simplemente no cuadraba detrás de esa tan perfecta sonrisa de dientes perlados y ojos brillantes.

—Mucha gente no logra apreciar lo que se encuentra a su alrededor —Jaemin empezó, pequeñas gotas cayendo sobre el puente de su nariz, las luces de Seúl disipándose en una mancha abismal—. Jeno, tú tienes tanto que mostrar al mundo. Y, lo que más me impresiona, es que no sabes lo maravilloso que puedes llegar a ser. El mundo te está esperando, ¿qué te detiene y te hace pensar que este camino es de un solo sentido?

Jeno detuvo su respiración y, después de dos años, dejo escapar un sollozo tan inaudible que se perdió en el estruendo del cielo.

Antes de que pudiera registrar sus acciones, Jaemin había tomado con sus dos manos su rostro, sus dedos callosos delicadamente tocaban sus mejillas, tratando de que las lágrimas dejaran de salir. Jeno no estaba seguro si era lo salino de ellas o de las gotas de lluvia que se combinaban con sus temores.

— _Oh, Jeno_. Por favor, no llores, no llores.

A la edad de dieciséis años, suponía que era el tiempo donde uno trataba de descubrirse y descifrarse. Lee Jeno se encontraba tan perdido como lo hubiesen encontrado.

Su rostro terminó en el cuello de su mejor amigo, la vergüenza que inicialmente demostraba a mostrarse tan vulnerable había tenido que disiparse, Jaemin no mostraba ninguna señal de hostilidad, más la preocupación que emanaba de sus huesos hacía que se sintiera culpable.

—Perdona, Jaemin-ie —terminó disculpándose Jeno, sus ojos irritados y su nariz roja, las lágrimas se perdieron con la lluvia, y la lluvia con sus arrepentimientos.

Jaemin no mostraba más que una cara apaciguada, su rostro denotaba cansancio, pero no resiliencia. —No pidas perdón, no lo hagas Lee Jeno.

Una pequeña risa sarcástica sin significado salió de sus labios.

—Los chicos de dieciséis años no lloran con sus mejores amigos por cosas insignificantes.

El menor le dedicó una mirada indescifrable. —No es insignificante si te preocupa tanto.

Jeno calló, su pantalonera se había lentamente empapado con la llovizna que empezó de nuevo a residir en la gran urbe de Seúl, su mirada viajo a los cielos, las estrellas escondidas detrás de la capa de luz y nubes.

Un pensamiento viajó por la mente de Jeno, ahora sus ojos perdiéndose en el perfil de su mejor amigo quien todavía seguía sosteniendo su mano, atemorizado de dejarla ir y que este se deslizara de sus dedos.

Pasaron largos minutos donde el silencio fue la tumba de sus secretos, el agotamiento sobrellevó toda preocupación y Jaemin cambió su mirada hacia la pared despintada.

—¿Ya has puesto tu mensaje? —indicó hacia el garabato de diferentes idiomas atiborrados sin orden alguno.

Jeno mostró su marcador permanente y el menor lo tomó en sus manos, dirigiéndose a la pared con un rostro impasible. Le siguió hasta el lugar, su espalda no dejaba observar lo que estaba escribiendo, Jeno juzgo que por el estado del marcador y la lluvia el mensaje no tendría un largo periodo de vida en la pared.

En letras negras y una escritura perceptible se marcó en un día de Agosto: “ _Este camino no es de un solo sentido_ ” y a un lado un dibujo de una cara feliz.

Jeno observó y observó.

Jaemin sonrió y, detrás de la cortina de lluvia, trató de sentir las palabras más que nunca.

 

*

 

Era la quinta vez que Jeno trató de llamar en vano.

El resfriado de cambio de estación estaba haciendo que su cerebro se cociera entre un cargado dolor de cabeza que pareciera nunca tener fin, Donghyuck lo llamaba la ley del más fuerte, si no esperaba a que este desapareciera, no tendría piedad en la siguiente evaluación.

—No creo que se tienten el corazón, Jeno-ah. Así que toma tus medicinas y deja de llorar —terminaba Donghyuck con una sonrisa y una palmada extrañamente fuerte para su gusto.

Jeno no lloraba, eran contadas las veces que alguno de sus amigos lo habían captado sollozando en algún instante. A su experimentada edad de dieciocho años se le facilitaba el esconder todo lo referente suyo de sobremanera, siempre encimado en sus propios sosiegas preocupaciones que nunca salían de sus labios.

Así que se encontraba, con una nariz roja como tomate y un rostro apaciguado, que nadie se atrevía a regalarle un poco de atención.

Donghyuck seguía discutiendo, su voz era como un timbre que empezó a disipar todo sonido y solo era ese incesante pitido en bruto, Mark le llevaba la corriente, sin notar como el menor aprovechaba estos tiempos para sacar de él canas verdes que en años no podrían aparecer, si no es porque fuera de una causa mayor.

—Chicos… por favor… —susurró Jeno en un hilo de voz, su garganta seca y raspando sus cuerdas vocales en cada palabra. El pitido se transformó en una bomba de tiempo y, cuando su cabeza cayó en sus manos derrotado, Jaemin carraspeó ligeramente.

—Ven, te llevaré a los dormitorios —tomó de sus brazos, levantándolo como peso muerto del piso de madera.

—¿A dónde van? —Mark paró su tarea de discusión para mirarlos con una ceja marcada, se encontraba hastiado, aunque no por su culpa enteramente—. Todavía tenemos que seguir practicando, en cuestión de días será la presentación como creen que…

—Mark —la voz tiesa de Jaemin calló al líder, Jeno tratando de lograr que el sonido se disipara antes de que pudiera explotar en piezas—, ¿Qué acaso no lo ves? Lo voy a llevar a los dormitorios, no importa que digas tú, ya tengo permiso de hyung-nim.

Na Jaemin no era un chico de muchas palabras, su habla era impresionante para su edad, pero había momentos en los que gustaba distanciarse y comentar ocasionalmente sin ser notado mucho. Escucharlo ir contra una orden le parecía fuera de carácter, más cuando tomó de él delicadamente, como si tuviera miedo de generar un daño, Jeno supo que era el mismo Na Jaemin de siempre.

Fue hasta que pudieron salir del edificio, cuando Jeno sintió hablar: —No tuviste que hacerlo.

Jaemin bufó, caminaba cerca de él y su vista estaba perdida enfrente de sus ojos. —Reclámamelo cuando tengas la suficientemente fuerza.

El mayor otorgó su silencio, las palabras atascadas en sus propias dudas y decidió no comentar más del asunto. A medio camino sintió la mano de Jaemin entrelazarse con la suya, una expresión que concluía: “¿ _Todo bien_?”.

Su relación tenía meses desde que algo había cambiado en ella. En veces Jeno terminaba observando por horas el rostro de su mejor amigo, en veces deseaba que los mejores momentos fueran a su lado y en algunas veces, unas limitadas ocasiones, gustaba de querer besar sus labios nuevamente hasta despertar en otra realidad.

El dormitorio estaba vacío, Chenle estaba viviendo temporalmente en la casa de sus padres en Seúl, Renjun se encontraba visitando el centro con sus primos de China, Jisung otra vez tenía sus eventos en Los Ángeles y Jeno se había visto en la necesidad de reposar para poder ir a The Show en óptimas condiciones.

Al llegar, Jaemin empezó a preparar comida y ordenó a Jeno reposar. El mayor fue directamente al cuarto de su mejor amigo, a pesar de todo, había algo en éste que hacía sentir a uno como en casa, iba de los inciensos que Jaemin compró del mercado local, hasta el mar de fotos que se encontraban en el trinchador.

El sonido de la TV se escuchaba distante, pero aun así Jeno no pudo caer en brazos de sueños. Después de veinte minutos, el menor tocó suavemente la puerta y entrando a su propia habitación en cuclillas, colocó el plato de lo que olía a un caldo de verduras con pollo y Jeno no apartó su vista de él ningún segundo.

—¿Tengo algo en el rostro? —preguntó Jaemin sentándose a su lado, el plato reposando en la mesa de noche.

Jeno asintió ligeramente, Jaemin se recostó y el mayor tomó su rostro entre sus manos. —Vamos, Jeno-ah, me vas a terminar contagiando —el menor dijo entre pequeñas risas, sus ojos brillaron y algo en él nuevamente volvía a hacer que su respiración se parara en momentos como estos.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan apuesto? —la cuestión era para sí mismo, más Jeno terminó proclamándola en un susurro perceptible.

Jaemin calló, su expresión negándose a ser descifrada. Jeno odiaba eso. Por mucho que mostrara su desagrado a simples preguntas, cuando se trataba de Na Jaemin, lo único que Jeno quería obtener eran simples respuestas, hasta el punto donde no se cuestionara para que no existieran.

Una mano se posó sobre su frente y Jeno trató de morderla. —Es la fiebre hablando, ¿verdad? Jeno, creo que estás peor de lo que sospechaba.

—Es así, me estoy muriendo lentamente —un puchero hizo que Jaemin sonriera y, aunque Jeno se sintiera cálido, dudaba que su resfrío fuera la causa—. ¿Qué quieres decirme antes de que me vaya de este mundo?

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hablarme en voz tierna? —preguntó Jaemin, Jeno nuevamente hizo un puchero y, antes de que pudiera reclamar, el menor le robó un beso.

Jeno se indignó, aquellos arrebatos que su mejor amigo concedía en tiempos ocasionales eran los que lo terminaban llevando a un oleaje de sentimientos que trataba de reprimir constantemente. —No hagas eso, ¿no ves qué estoy enfermo?

—Lo veo y no lo creo —admitió Jaemin en una voz tierna, Jeno rodó los ojos.

El menor terminó pasando su brazo sobre su cintura y otro debajo de su cabeza, Jeno reposó en el pecho de Jaemin y calmó su respiración. Sus ojos se cerraron para poder descansar de todo el desorden en su cabeza, pudo escuchar el latido de su corazón, era rítmico y adictivo, más al lado de Jaemin notaba la diferencia en cada milímetro de pies a cabeza.

En este mundo, en este instante, Jeno deseaba poder detener el tiempo.

 

*

 

En este mundo, en este instante, Jeno deseó poder detener el tiempo.

Todo sucedió de manera repentina, fue el desenfoque de las siluetas en el espejo, empañado de humedad, fue la orden en una voz cansada y fue el sonido incesante que no termino de arraigar desde sus oídos hasta su cabeza.

Lo vio de reojo, las mismas muecas desde hace meses. Jeno no se acercó al menor porque sabía que esto iba más allá de él, más allá de su decisión y más allá de cualquier tormenta que nublara el juicio de Jaemin. Jeno sólo se quedaba en silencio y esperaba que la tormenta cesara.

Pero en un abrir de cerrar de ojos hicieron el movimiento, un simple movimiento de caderas y espalda contra la madera y el grito de dolor fue lo que heló sus huesos.

Pararon por instinto, era normal que alguien se quejara entre las prácticas, más el dolor que sirvió como agua fría sobre la situación hizo que todo cambiara en ese instante.

—¿¡ _Jaemin!_? —Haechan se acercó rápidamente, Chenle detrás de él y Mark se abrió paso entre ellos.

El mayor trató de levantar a Jaemin, un sonido agudo y desgarrador surgió de su garganta tan vivamente que nuevamente Jeno quedo estático. Jaemin se retorció en agonía y fue ahí cuando Jeno lo notó.

Era la primera vez que vio a su mejor amigo llorar.

Renjun había sido el alma con un poco de sentido en la sala, trayendo consigo el apoyo de su manager, juntos trataron de levantar a Jaemin y este volvió a bramar en trance.

Lograron sacar al menor de la sala y llevarlo hasta la van de la empresa. Jeno seguía viendo sin poder, y fue hasta cuando llegó Mark con ellos con una expresión de preocupación que lo devolvió a la realidad.

—¿ _Pero qué rayos_? ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Haechan tan confundido como siempre, podía notar que la angustia lo carcomía, no era común que su rostro se encontrara afligido en inseguridad y preocupación.

—¿Acaso fue su espalda? ¿No había ido antes a revisión? —la piel pálida de Jisung era un contraste particular, ver a uno de sus hyungs favoritos sufrir lo había dejado en un estado débil.

Mark dejo salir un suspiro. —Lo han llevado lo más rápido posible al hospital, Hyunnim-hyung me va a mantener al tanto.

Mientras Jeno se permitía consumirse en su propio silencio y, cuando menos lo espero, notó el incesante temblor en sus manos. Nadie lo noto por un largo tiempo, hasta que una mano se detuvo en su muñeca, el rostro de Renjun se encontraba hacia su líder, pero su tacto vivo en él. Un apretón y Jeno se obligó a respirar: _inhalar, exhalar, inhalar, exhalar_.

Esa noche Jeno no durmió, el insomnio últimamente era recurrente que ya era tan rutinario, no había nuevas noticias y, aunque el temblor se había reducido, el volverse a perder en su tren de pensamientos lo llamaba a profundizarse de sobremanera sobre este.

La mañana llegó y, con ella, noticias.

Chenle se encontraba cocinando el desayuno, Hyunmin-hyung llegó y, con él, una maleta en manos.

—¿ _Hyung_? —Jisung fue el primer en hablar entre ellos—. ¿Qué paso con Jaemin-hyung? ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué le dijeron en el hospital?

Hyunmin dejó escapar un suspiro airado. —Creo que no es posible mentir, ¿verdad?

Las palabras que siguieron fueron cegadas por sus mismos miedos y, muy al fondo, sabía que había algo que no lo estaba permitiendo racionalizar completamente. Tal vez dentro de él trataba de buscar la idónea manera de haber evitado todo esto, el dolor y las lágrimas, si tan sólo, si tan sólo él…

La cama fue vaciada, la parte del cuarto que actualmente era compartida con Renjun se veía como si nunca nadie hubiese ocupado al lugar y, al observarlo esa misma noche, dejo volverse a llevar.

 

*

 

Actualmente, Jeno durmió durante el proceso de maquillaje y peinado, era demasiado temprano como para poder funcionar al cien por ciento de su capacidad, a pesar de todo el manager les había permitido descansar ligeramente antes de la sesión de fotos.

Su turno era simple, su cabello estilizado en una partidura en medio, el gel en él lo hacía sentirse crespo al tacto y pensar que era de roca sus raíces, su maquillaje era simple y su vestimenta se conformaba por un esmoquin. Los demás hyungs esperaban su turno para su propia sesión, Jeno se encontraba calmado a la hora de adentrarse a la pequeña cabina tan roja que destelló sobre su vista, sus lentes graduados agradecían que sus ojos se encontraron adecuados fácilmente al tumulto de luces profesionales sobre su rostro.

En del descanso de su sesión, escuchó una voz conocida: —¡ _Jeno Lee_!

Mark se encontraba con Jaemin, quienes ya parecían ya haber recibido ayuda de la estilista, aunque todavía poseían las ropas con las que habían llegado. Al terminar, el mayor fue a visitar a los demás hyungs con su cámara en mano, mientras que Jaemin lo había esperado a un lado, sin molestar a ningún staff con teléfono en mano.

—¡Pero que apuesto! —el menor se acercó con su característica sonrisa, quitándose uno de sus audífonos y observándole de pies a cabeza. Nuevamente iba ese extraño sentimiento, desde hace más de un mes que Jaemin se reincorporó con ellos, un mes desde que había pasado algo entre ellos que no deseaba comentar sobre eso—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Jeno levanto una ceja, pero no le importó que el menor tomara sus manos, Jaemin era un innato iniciador de contacto con cualquier persona que le importara. No era sospechoso que estuviesen tan cerca que Jeno pudiera apreciar el aroma a laca de su cabello y su característica fragancia.

—Bien, ya terminé. ¿Podré deshacerme de éste peinado?

Jaemin le miró curiosamente. —¿Por qué? Te ves apuesto con él.

Jeno apretó el agarre entre sus manos, una mueca de desagrado momentáneamente navegando por su rostro. No era más que nervios en sus manos que su mejor amigo no debería notar o Lee Jeno no viviría para contarlo.

—Por favor, para. ¿Qué acaso solo me veo apuesto cuando me peino?

Jaemin sonrió, su pulgar rozando el pulso en su muñeca y Jeno supo que la pregunta simple recibiría una respuesta simple.

—Claro que no. A mis ojos, siempre lo eres.

El mayor soltó sus manos y un suave empujón en los hombros de Jaemin lo llevó a una risa completa y plena, sus ojos perdiéndose en lunas crecientes.

Con Na Jaemin, las respuestas simples eran más complicadas de lo que aparentaban.

Después de una plática que consistió de negaciones de parte del mayor, uno de los managers se acercó para avisar que la sesión de Jaemin sería en 30 minutos y que fuera con la estilista por su vestimenta.

—Escuché de Sojin-noona que te pondrían un arete.

Jaemin hizo una mueca. —Sobre mi cadáver lo harán.

Miró el espacio nuevo en sus lóbulos, el menor dándole una palmada en sus hombros para que parara.

—Entonces veté apurando, tendrás que lograr convencerla de no hacerlo y en 30 minutos ya tienes que estar listo, Na Jaemin.

Algo en la atmosfera hizo que Jeno se acercara y con un dedo tocara la punta de la nariz del menor, en un gesto de cariño reservado.

Jeno se dio cuenta lo mucho que lo había extrañado, estos momentos donde podía bromear y obtener sonrisas que intercambiaban millones de recuerdos que terminaría atesorando.  Su clara afección por su mejor amigo era algo que al momento lo debilitaba, como era la fuente de felicidad, también podía ser la causa de innumerables incertidumbres.

Por este tiempo, Lee Jeno se permitió apartar estos pensamientos.

Jaemin asintió. —Me voy, no me extrañes mucho.

—Lo desearías.

El menor desapareció de su vista, como la calidez en sus manos.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, lo extrañaba ligeramente.

 

*

 

Era mediodía cuando Haechan decidió que necesitaban un ansiado descanso. La habitación ahora se encontraba empapada de sudor, esa mezcla almizcleña que hiciera que su sentido del olfato se tensará, el calor proclamaba todo centímetro cuadrado en la sala de prácticas y las pobres almas esposadas a su mismo cansancio no demostraban más que un rostro desahuciado.

Jeno no pensaba que era una gran idea. Primero, se encontraban más que cerca de su debut, no porque el menor ya lo hubiera hecho con los hyungs de NCT 127 significaba que los demás se encontraban listos. Segundo, todavía había mucho por perfeccionar, las hoverboards parecían estar en contra suya, momentos en los que por sí solas se apagaban y tenían que volver a empezar.

El manager se mostró compresible por alguna extraña razón y les proporcionó dinero para irse a despejar un rato en el tiempo de la hora de la comida. Rápidamente todos los chicos se dirigieron hacía la tienda de conveniencia más cercana; Renjun venía platicando en mandarín junto con Chenle, Mark peleando contra Haechan, Jisung platicando con Jaemin, mientras que Jeno venía encimado en sus pensamientos.

De tiempo a tiempo, era normal que sus amigos lo dejaran ser y, en múltiples ocasiones, era inevitable que todos estaban ocupados en sí mismos que no notaran ninguna dificultad que los demás pudieran estar presentando. La dura cara del egoísmo.

Llegaron a la tienda viéndose como un grupo simple de amigos de la misma edad después de un caluroso día en la escuela, en busca de olvidar el estudio y las responsabilidades por un tiempo y simplemente vivir su juventud. Nadie pensaría que simplemente eran chicos que en lágrimas y sudor trataban de cumplir sus sueños a costa de todo, como era los días de su juventud.

La mayoría se separó, cada quien buscando lo que deseaban comprar antes de volver a la cafetería del edificio a una hora de comida. Jeno se fue a la sección de helados, los demás encontrándose en el área de bebidas peleándose porque tipo comprar. Su decisión se basaba en varios helados, cuando un brazo se posó sobre sus hombros, el aroma a sudor era soportable, pero éste era tan característico que no lo molestaba en lo absoluto.

—¿Por qué esa cara, Jeno-ah? ¿Es muy difícil decidirse por cual helado? —pregunto Jaemin, la víscera de su gorra escondía su rostro, las profundas ojeras y el brillo cansado de sus pupilas.

—Estoy entre éste de limón y el de fresa. ¿Qué te parece?

Jaemin lo meditó, su brazo seguía en sus hombros y empezaba a sentirse un poco pesado. Jeno podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y se sentía extraño por momentos, era su mejor amigo al final de todo y esa cercanía era inevitable.

—Yo compró uno y tú el otro. Así nos arreglamos de problemas y matamos dos pájaros de un tiro.

La sonrisa de Jaemin era real a diferencia de las que últimamente había apreciado, así que termino asintiendo. Los demás de los chicos seguían adentro de la tienda cuando el dúo terminó de pagar, salieron de la tienda, siendo bienvenidos por los rayos de sol y el sofocante aire de verano en Seúl.

Tomaron asiento en la banca afuera de la tienda y, en silencio, empezaron a tratar de quitarse el calor con el helado. La vista era peculiar, a lo lejos se encontraba el edificio de S.M. y, en frente, había un pequeño espacio dejaba a la vista una diminuta parte del río Han.

Jeno terminó recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amigo, el cansancio nuevamente apoderándose de sus huesos, pies a cabeza. Jaemin seguía en su tarea de terminar su helado y le volteó a ver.

—¿Todo bien, Jeno-ah?

El mayor bajó la vista, sus tenis se encontraban tan usados que necesitaba unos nuevos, los de Jaemin estaban en mejor condición que los propios, sus shorts dejaban ver los moretones ocasionados por los accidentes, un color verde tan enfermizo que le erizaba la piel.

—Di, Jaemin-ah. ¿Qué hubieras querido ser si no hubieras entrado como aprendiz?

Jaemin ya estaba acostumbrado a sus simples preguntas repentinas, el menor erguió su espalda y pudo notar una mueca breve de dolor específico. Algo dentro de él estaba tentado a preguntar, más sabía que ese cuestionamiento sería reservado para otro día.

—Hmm, sinceramente no sé —se encogió de hombros en una actitud en tratar de encontrar la respuesta—. Supongo que médico o científico. ¡Tal vez trabajador social! O algo relacionado con ayudar a los demás.

Jeno asintió, la respuesta siempre variaba por parte del menor, pero seguía el mismo patrón y el mismo sentimiento. _Ayudar_.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Jaemin, viéndolo con una pequeña sonrisa. A la luz del verano podía observar con más claridad su rostro, como Jeno había crecido, Jaemin también tuvo sus propios cambios. Haechan eran de los que podía alabarse hasta el punto de considerarse narcisista, pero sus mismas palabras pasaban por la mente de Jeno: “ _Jaemin-ie será tan apuesto que nos terminará desterrando del trono, Jeno-ah_ ”.

—Creo que… —en su mente no había nada, años y años de perseguir un solo destino, y ahora que se encontraba tan cerca, no podía pensar en absolutamente nada.

—Nada te viene a la mente, ¿verdad?

Jeno le regaló una sonrisa, sabía que sus dientes podían estar de color verde por causa del helado, más, sinceramente, no le importaba. Jaemin le devolvió la sonrisa y, antes de que pudiera decir al respecto, Renjun se sentó entre ellos con una bolsa encima.

—¡Vamos a un lado del río Han, perdedores! Traemos las bebidas y nos llevaremos pollo frito en el camino —proclamó Haechan, sentándose sobre Jeno, quien se quejó sobre el nuevo peso sobre sus piernas agotadas.

—¿Un día de picnic? —preguntó Jeno, su rostro denotaba que esto parecía ser posible—. ¿Hyungnim se apiado de nosotros?

—Tenemos dos horas, así que supongo que será suficiente para comer y relajarnos un poco —aclaró Mark.

Los chicos empezaron a caminar hasta el lugar donde tendrían el picnic, primero tomando el autobús que los dejaría cerca del parque, para ir de ahí caminando una relativa rápida distancia. El autobús se encontraba ligeramente ocupado, Jeno sintiéndose engentado en el momento que observó la mayoría de gente. Era un día soleado en verano, perfecto para pasar un agradable rato fuera de la rutina.

Al llegar al parque, colocaron sus hoodies en el mismo césped para que fungieran como sábanas detrás de la sombra de un conjunto de árboles. La brisa era más fresca ahí, la vista era un inexplicable collage de imágenes como el río Han en todo su esplendor con la urbanización de la ciudad a sus orillas. 

Tomaron asiento y comieron entre pláticas trilladas, como un grupo normal de amigos, no como chicos con espera de que sus sueños sean tan brillantes que no los terminen cegando.

El tiempo se pasó en risas y memorias inolvidables, al final decidieron descansar antes de volver a partir, caminando alrededor del río. Jeno volvió a comprar un helado para olvidar el sabor de la comida y reemplazarlo con algo dulce, caminó solitariamente, observando enfrente suyo como Jisung y Haechan se perseguían con aspersores de agua que le habían comprado a un vendedor.

En su periferia, vio a Jaemin sonreír para sí mismo y se acercó. Últimamente su mente solía divagar que descuidaba sus amistades, la presión por obtener la perfección era tan sofocante que lograba apagar todo sentido común. Pero ahora, cerca del mismo chico que había compartido risas, fuerzas y peleas durante tres años continuamente, ahora parecía tan imposible que se encontrara a su lado.

Jaemin le vio extrañamente cuando se encontró a su lado, Jeno le pasó un pequeño diente de león que encontró entre la naturaleza.

—Es para pedir un deseo —le contestó obviamente Jeno, logrando obtener una risa de parte del menor.

—Lo sé, el deseo es para ti.

Jeno ahora le tocó dedicarle una mirada. —Creo que lo mereces más que yo, Jaemin-ie.

Antes de que Jaemin pudiera reclamar, Jeno tomó sus manos y las entrelazó. Su mejor amigo paró, era extraño que el mayor iniciara algún contacto, siendo primordialmente Jaemin por su naturaleza cariñosa.

—¿Entonces qué te parece los dos juntos? —preguntó Jeno con todas las posibles fuerzas y confianza que no tenía, esperaba que Jaemin no pudiera notar el temblor en sus manos, ni mucho menos como quería salir lo más rápido de ahí y poder terminar con todos estos inexplicables sentimientos que el pelinegro le ocasionaba.

—Suena más razonable —Jaemin sonrió y tomó el diente de león—. A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos… tres.

La brisa sopló y sus alientos despidieron la flor con el verano.

Los ojos de Jeno se abrieron y, con los rayos de sol iluminando su rostro, se volvió a Jaemin con una sonrisa de ojos de medias lunas.

—¿Qué deseaste, Jaemin-ah? —preguntó Jeno, aunque sus manos no se encontraban juntas, seguía sintiendo la calidez de su contacto en las suyas.

—Si digo, no se hará realidad.

Fue el primer momento en el que Lee Jeno odio las respuestas simples a preguntas simples.

 

*

 

Jeno se encontraba nervioso.

Nuevamente podía sentir el temblor en sus manos, el incesante baile en sus pies contra la acera, Seúl seguía moviéndose enfrente suyo, gente caminando a su rutinaria vida y él se encontraba ahí, esperando en un mar de nervios.

Y, ahora, que esperaba a la persona que hace meses desconocía de su rostro, pero no de su voz, lo volvía a poner en una difícil situación.

No es que tuviera miedo, la ansiedad siempre seguía siendo parte de sí, sólo que se manifestaba en diferentes maneras que para Jeno eran difícil de controlar por mucho que tratara y, vaya, que si trataba.

El mensaje fue concreto: “ _Nos vemos en la entrada del metro a las 12:00_ ”.

Jeno no sabía que esperar, había sido apartado momentáneamente por el manager para después autorizarlo ir con su debido cuidado de no ser notado por la gente. Sinceramente, a Jeno no le importaba mucho ser visto, pero su rostro actualmente no lucía tan cansado, su rutina de sueño había tomado su forma de nuevo y trataba lo más posible de hacer ejercicio y mantenerse saludable.

Al llegar a la entrada, no pudo visualizar más que la multitud en sus propias vidas.

Fue hasta que lo pudo ver y su respiración heló.

Jaemin seguía igual, tapado por una simple gorra, pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa rallada que dejaba notar una interior blanca. Su rostro era mucho más delgado de lo que recordaba, afinado en la quijada y notorio en la forma en que sus ojos destacaban.

—¿ _Jaemin-ah_? —preguntó Jeno, nervios atorados en su garganta y evitando que el tono de su voz lo denotara.

Lo primero que sintió fue los brazos de su mejor amigo rodearle, lo segundo fue su rostro en el cuello del mayor notando aquella esencia que había sido familiarizado y lo tercero que pasó por su mente fue cuantos centímetros más había crecido Jaemin en todo este tiempo.

El cálido de aliento de Jaemin rozó sus oídos y, cuando menos lo esperó, el menor empezó a entonar la canción de cumpleaños en un dócil susurro.

—Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti. Feliz cumpleaños querido Jeno. Feliz cumpleaños a ti.

Jeno dejó florecer una risa, una mezcla para evitar que las lágrimas corran y que sus sentimientos se liberen. Dios, pero cuanto lo había extrañado.

La sonrisa de Jaemin lo cegó y trato de controlarse, no era el momento para poder pensar en eso. Su mejor amigo volvía a estar enfrente de él y no había nada como su compañía que tanto lo ayudó en todos estos años a estar al margen, tal vez estos últimos meses fueron un poco más duros de lo que había planeado.

—Todavía no es mi cumpleaños —dijo Jeno.

Jaemin rodó los ojos momentáneamente. —No te escuché, cumpleañero.

Sus risas se perdieron en lo ocupado de la ciudad, el sonido de automóviles, gente hablando, una Seúl imparable.

—Soy yo o estás más delgado de lo que te recordaba. Lee Jeno, no me digas que te has saltado comidas —comentó Jaemin en una sonrisa, seguía siendo la misma de siempre, dientes perlados y labios de cereza.

Jeno le dedicó una mirada. —He estado tratando de construir músculo, ¿Qué acaso no lo notas?

—Creo que te ha crecido en otra parte —bromeó Jaemin apuntando a su cabeza, seguían tan cerca que Jeno sintió contener su aliento.

—¡ _Yah_ , todo este tiempo sin vernos y lo primero que haces es burlarte de mí!

—Claro, es mi trabajo. Eso dice en el título de mejor amigo.

—¿Qué dices? Haechan tiene ese título —Jeno volvió a reír cuando sintió unos dedos pinchar su antebrazo —. Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos? Tu mensaje no me ayudo en nada, para ser sinceros.

Jaemin le regaló una sonrisa, tomó su mano ligeramente y empezó a caminar junto con Jeno. —Hoy es tu día. ¿Ir a COEX te parece ideal?

Jeno asintió y entre bromas dijo: —Claro, mientras tu pagues todo.

Para Jaemin no era broma, dio un apretón a sus dedos para separarlos y le dedicó una mirada sincera. —¡Por supuesto! Es momento de consentirte, Lee Jeno.

Su día consistió primeramente en una visita al acuario antes ir a comer, las sonrisas eran permanentes en sus rostros, su plática no paraba, no había necesidad de tratar de encontrar temas de qué hablar, la comodidad en el ambiente era tan notable que Jeno se dio cuenta que lo había extrañado, especialmente está facilidad de tiempo que tenía con su mejor amigo, como si funcionaran al mismo paso.

El tema de su partida no surgió hasta que encontraron un café descendente para tener una comida simple, como lo había prometido, Jaemin lo pagó, sin aceptar tan siquiera los billetes que Jeno trataba de esconder en su cartera.

Un silencio se instaló en ellos cuando la comida que consistía en sándwiches y bebidas heladas llegó, fue hasta que Jeno le dio una suave patada en su espinilla debajo de la mesa al terminar la comida.

—¿No quieres hablar? —preguntó Jeno, tratando de parecer lo más casual posible y esperar que el menor entendiera. Sabía que Jaemin lo haría, pero otra cosa era si lo permitiría.

—¿No lo hemos estado haciendo todo este tiempo? —Jaemin no levantó la vista de bebida, Jeno empezó a sentirse molesto.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Jaemin-ah.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que Jaemin dejó escapar un suspiro, su agarre en su bebida se había tensado y cuando sus ojos se toparon Jeno pudo notar lo cansado que el menor se encontraba.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

Jeno no sabía por dónde empezar. Sabía una ligera parte que Hyungmin-hyung les había comentado, la parte oficial de la empresa y una pequeña parte que todos estos meses Jaemin le había mandado por medio de mensajes de texto y llamadas ocasionales cada nunca. Jeno nunca se vio en la necesidad de preguntar, por muy dentro sentía que su mejor amigo simplemente trataba de pretender que el accidente nunca había pasado, que aquel dolor que múltiples veces Jeno le había visto aguantarlo nunca existió.

—¿Cómo te está yendo en las terapias? Hyunmin-hyung no menciona más de lo que tu comentas —Jeno admitió, normalmente el mayor pasaba su tiempo practicando en las salas y no le daba para poder tener una práctica cómoda.

—Bien, más bien de lo que la terapeuta cree —comentó Jaemin, su vista se posó sobre la vista hacia las calles de Seúl y Jeno deseó saber que estaba pasando por su mente—. La lesión en mi columna a partir de ese día hizo que doliera levantarme.

Jeno no menciono nada, poniendo toda su atención en su mejor amigo. —No sabes cuándo odiaba tan solo seguir respirando, dolía tanto que al principio decidieron medicarme dedicado al dolor. Después de que esa fase pasó, fue inevitable ir a terapia. Lo demás es historia, mis padres lograron de alguna forma razonar conmigo de demandar la empresa y terminar el contrato.

El mayor no sabía este detalle, sus ojos sólo dieron a lucir que no se encontraba al tanto. Jaemin pasó su mano sobre cabello pelinegro y Jeno pudo notar de nuevo lo diferente que su mejor amigo lucía. —No les duró mucho esa idea, primero porque quería seguir perteneciendo a NCT y segundo porque básicamente fue mi culpa por no comentar nada. Mi terapeuta dice qué en cuestión de meses, probablemente a finales de este año, podré volver a hacer las típicas rutinas que tenía en la empresa.

—¿El regreso de Na Jaemin?

Jaemin sonrió ligeramente. —El esperado regreso.

Jeno dejó salir un suspiro, se armó de valor y no apartó su vista de los ojos brillantes del menor. —No te mentiré, no es lo mismo sin ti.

Jaemin se quedó callado por momentos, esa expresión parecía ser muy común, un rostro que no dejaba ser descifrado por los ojos más observantes, una mente que trataba de reprimir todo sentimiento posible.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Una pregunta que no era simple y que Jeno no pensaba contestar, sus pupilas se separaron y dejaron de mirar las que por meses trató de mantenerlas vivas en su memoria. El silencio de nuevo les dio la bienvenida y Jaemin terminó riendo para sí mismo pasado unos momentos.

—¿Qué es divertido? —preguntó confundido Jeno.

Jaemin tan solo sonrió.

—Lee Jeno, yo también te extraño.

Jeno en su mente trató de relacionar las palabras con su significado, un pensamiento reinó entre las nubes de sus dudas: “ _Pero estoy enfrente de ti_ ”.

La tarde pasó rápidamente como llegó, al despedirse Jeno se aferró lo más posible al menor con una promesa de volverse a ver pronto y de nuevo pelearse como en los viejos tiempos en la sala de prácticas.

De vuelta a la empresa, Jeno sintió un frío inexplicable en primavera. Por mucho que las flores habían nacido, no sentía que brindaban color a éstas grisáceas calles.

 

*

 

Jeno lo esperaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, una cafetería de veinticuatro horas escondida del gentío de Seúl. Su teléfono sonó y lo contestó con la voz más irritada posible: —¡ _Yah_ , que no piensas venir!

Una risa barítona le sacó una pequeña sonrisa, mordida por sus dientes. —Calmado, calmado. Voy llegando, es difícil encontrar estacionamiento. ¡Minjae-hyung me logró prestar la furgoneta!

—¿Supongo que piensas llevarnos de vuelta a los dormitorios?

—¡Claro, no por nada obtuve la licencia de conducir! Espera, creo que Mark nos invitó a tomar a su dormitorio. ¿Qué te parece?

—Después de un necesario americano cargado, lo necesito antes de morir.

—No creo que sea una buena idea combinar cafeína con alcohol, Jeno-ah… —trató de razonar la voz.

—¡Apúrate! O terminaras pagando tu propia bebida.

—¡Si, mi capitán! Llegó en menos de tres minutos —la llamada terminó y Jeno se dejó caer sobre la silla en la cual se encontraba sentado.

La fatiga seguía nublando su vista, las grabaciones del drama que estaba protagonizando eran tan devastadoras, que al final del día terminaba hecho añicos. En veces, el trabajo se extendía desde horas abismales en la mañana hasta volver a ver de nuevo el sol amanecer al horizonte. Su actuación mejoró con el paso del tiempo y su popularidad empezaba a tener un nombre en la misma contratación de C.F. Si antes Lee Jeno era el chico de la leche, ahora estaba siendo contratado por marcas de renombre en Corea del Sur.

Ahora era más fácil ser reconocido, desde el momento que NCT-X debutó con su hit “ _La la love_ ”, la cual fue un éxito logrando obtener un Triple Kill en cuestión de poco tiempo, siguiendo de su segundo mini álbum que los puso en la cima de popularidad tan sólo hace tres años.

A sus veintiún años, pronto veintidós en cuestión de dos meses, sentía que todavía tenía mucho por demostrarle al mundo.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y Jeno notó la presencia de Jaemin, vestía su gabardina y unos jeans resguardados por ésta, su cabello pelinegro despeinado por la carrera que probablemente tuvo que correr para evitar ser negado en el futuro.

—¿Llegue temprano? —se sentó enfrente suyo con una sonrisa.

Jeno miró a la mesera que vino rápidamente y les entregó sus bebidas previamente pedidas, le dio el dinero y está pidió en una pequeña voz el autógrafo de Jaemin.

—¿Mío? ¡Claro! ¿Tendrás un bolígrafo contigo? —la mesera asintió y lo extendió, Jaemin tomó una servilleta y escribió un pequeño mensaje.

—¡Ame cómo te veías en la pasarela en la Seoul Fashion Week! ¿Lo que estabas vistiendo era lo último en Bulgari?  —preguntó curiosa la mesera, Joohyun era su nombre juzgando por la etiqueta en su delantal.

—Sí, ¿Qué te pareció?

—Pienso que te veías muy apuesto y, Jeno-oppa, tu atuendo de Gucci va totalmente con todo tu estilo.

Jeno sonrió, mirando de reojo la sonrisa pícara de Jaemin. —¡Gracias, Joohyun-sshi! A la próxima, espero obtener un patrocinio de Dior.

—¡Lo conseguirán, fueron el mejor dúo vestido en la gala! —aseguró Joohyun, el par dejaron salir una risa y se despidieron amablemente para volver a su plática.

Jaemin tomó un sorbo de lo que era un caramel macchiato, entre más dulce mejor, era su lema y le sonrió desde la orilla de su taza. Estiró su mano y terminó encontrándose con la de Jeno en la pequeña mesa, sus dedos eran largos y finos a diferencia de los de Jeno que se denotaban por su palidez y por su firmeza, entrelazo ligeramente y jugó desde su palma hasta sus yemas.

—¿Te encuentras cansado? —preguntó Jaemin, su vista en sus manos.

Jeno dejó salir un suspiro. —Más que cansado, mañana tengo que atender temprano a las grabaciones del drama. Hyung cree lo mejor es acabar ya todo lo relacionado para no más esperar el estreno en la televisión.

—Escuche que Sohyun-noona estaba feliz de trabajar con el chico _hot_ del momento —Jaemin rio y Jeno pinchó sus dedos.

—¿Te hace feliz, Jaemin-ah? —preguntó irónicamente Jeno, Jaemin tan sólo sonrió, el bastardo lo hizo y volvió a entrelazar sus manos.

—¡Claro! ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

“ _Por muchas cosas_ ”, pensó Jeno. No era el momento, ni siquiera el tiempo de dejar que su mal humor lo tomara por sorpresa. Jaemin se veía tan apuesto a la pequeña luz sobre sus cabezas, sus facciones finas y afirmadas por sus años de pubertad que lo reformaron como un individuo peculiar e imposible de no dejar de apreciar.

—¿Quieres pasar con Mark de vuelta?

Jeno se encogió de hombros. —Injun-ie mencionó que iba a pasar otro día más con sus padres, supongo que no habrá problema regresar a los dormitorios mal a estas horas.

—¿Por qué eres así con el pobre de Injun-ie? ¿No eres tú la persona con poca resistencia al alcohol más difícil de lidiar?

—¡ _Jaemin-ah_! —antes de que lo pensara, su voz característica denotada por una ternura en su tono sobresalió y Jaemin le miró con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido a su repentino comportamiento en público. Todavía no se acostumbraban a ser un poco afectivos enfrente de gente desconocida y a la vista de alguna persona que pudiese descubrirlos, más en este momento, a una desolada hora de la noche y en un lugar con tres personas perdidas en su propio mundo, era imposible ser reconocidos y apuntados en sus acciones.

Jaemin miró a sus alrededores notando que las personas presentes estaban en sus asuntos, para acercarse a la pequeña mesa más, ser tapado por el muro y tomar las manos de Jeno, juntarlas y darles un casto beso ocultado por sus propias palmas sobre sus labios. Jeno estremeció, sabía que debía contenerse, tenía toda una carrera que proteger, pero eran estos momentos que deseaba no tener una reputación en la cual pensar y, muy dentro de él, Jaemin parecía pensar lo mismo.

—Sabes que bromeo, no me hagas hacer cosas que terminaras arrepintiéndote.

Jeno sabía que el menor, desde que habían empezado esta relación la cual databa desde aquella vez a la venida de Jaemin después de su hiatus, tenía un punto débil y era que Jeno actuara de una forma tierna. Lo había hecho desde el principio, logrando su manera de que el menor le cocinara cuando Jeno era un desastre en lo que respondía de comida, o cuando simplemente quería un simple abrazo en la calidez de la cama del menor.

Jeno le sonrió, escondiendo su risa detrás del dorso de su mano. —¿Me estás amenazando, Na Jaemin?

—No, solamente te estoy avisando.

Jeno separó sus manos y empezaron a hablar de su día, Jaemin escuchando atentamente y comentando de vez en cuando. Al terminar sus bebidas, dejaron propina y caminaron hacía donde Jaemin estacionó la furgoneta.

La noche estaba cegada por las luces mercuriales de la ciudad, era algo extrañamente melancólico, pero a la vez particularmente hermoso. La luna proclamaba su iluminación en su espacio en el universo, Jeno se encontraba hipnotizado sin importar que detrás de toda esa luz artificial, vivía la verdadera luz que iluminó por años este mundo en la oscuridad.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Jaemin en un susurro a su lado, su cabello seguía despeinado, así que cuando entraron a la furgoneta se acercó y le colocó su beanie.

—¿A qué se debe esto? —volvió a preguntar Jaemin con una risa, miró su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor y le enarcó una ceja.

Jeno se encogió de hombros. —Pienso que se te ve mejor a ti que a mí.

Jaemin sabía que era mentira, así que Jeno se acercó lo suficiente para darle un beso en la mejilla, tan rápido que la gente hubiera pensado en un simple susurro. El menor nuevamente le dedicó una mirada extrañada, podía observar que sus mejillas ardían y pensó que esto era normal, se permitiría sentirse de esta manera sin importar que aquellas dudas que en momentos le carcomían tomaran posesión de él.

—¿Nos vamos? —Jaemin cuestionó, prendiendo la furgoneta y volviendo de nuevo a los dormitorios.

El camino pasó rápidamente y, cuando llegaron a los dormitorios, solamente se encontraba Mark, Haechan, Jaehyun, Doyoung, Johnny y Ten-hyung en una sesión de risas alcohólicas e historias trilladas. Los demás hyungs tenían sus respectivas agendas, así que no les sorprendieron la poca cantidad de personas, Ten fue el primero en notarlos y chifló obscenamente.

—Ya era hora, ¿no lo crees, Johnny? Desde que Minjae-hyung te concedió el poder sobre la furgoneta, ahora tienes el título oficial como el chofer de Lee Jeno, Jaemin-ah —comentó Ten, parecía ser el menos alcohólico de entre toda la multitud, notando como Haechan se encontraba tirado sobre uno de los sillones de la sala y Doyoung-hyung trataba de ocultar la luz de la cocina de sus sensibles ojos.

—Eso te dice Jeno que saques tu licencia de conducir, no siempre vas a contar con la ayuda de Jaemin —dijo Johnny con una sonrisa y una mano sobre la bolsa de frituras. Mark estaba hecho un mar de pequeñas risas y Jeno se acercó para tomar de una botella de soju y tomar de un trago la mitad de ésta.

—Wow, venimos con toda la actitud, ¿no es así, Jeno? —Jaemin pasó un brazo sobre su hombro y el mayor solo pasó la botella que Jaemin negó.

—¡No seas aguafiestas, Jaemin-ah! —comentó Haechan desde su lugar en el sillón, los estábamos esperando para una sesión de karaoke.

—¿Los vecinos no se enojarán? —preguntó Jeno, pero nuevamente le pasó por la mente, los demás miembros eran los vecinos, se tendrían que acostumbrar tarde o temprano.

—¡Empecemos! ¡Los perdedores terminaran cediendo las llaves de la furgoneta! —proclamó Haechan y Mark le dedicó una mirada.

La velada pasó entre risas y retas en el karoke, como siempre Haechan terminó ganando, y, como siempre, Jaemin se negó a dar las llaves de la furgoneta. Jeno había perdido la cuenta después de la segunda botella de soju, no le importaba mucho que el día siguiente tuviera que despertarse temprano, igualmente necesitaba un tiempo de descanso y pensar que, por una vez en su vida, no necesitaba dejarse llevar por reglas.

Se despidieron llegando las dos de la mañana y subieron al dormitorio que compartían con Renjun, Jaemin, quien no había tomado, cargando ligeramente el cuerpo de Jeno. No es que el mayor no supiera tomar, simplemente se distraía con simples cosas y, para ser sinceros, Jeno no se sentía tan extasiado como siempre terminaba.

Las luces se encontraban apagadas, decidieron caminar en la oscuridad, Jaemin paró en su recamara, el cuarto más grande ganado gracias a sus juegos de piedra, papel y tijeras, y decidió tomar a Jeno para entrar con él.

—No estoy tan extasiado como quisiera —comentó Jeno sinceramente, en su aliento si se notaba el aroma del soju, más en su sangre era otro diferente caso.

—Lo sé —admitió Jaemin, le miró de pies a cabeza—. ¿Quieres dormir en tu cuarto?

Jeno negó con su cabeza, Jaemin empezó a buscar entre su ropero ropa cómoda para dormir y le pasó unos viejos pantalones que Jeno recordaba haber usado antes y una camiseta blanca.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Jaemin, al observar que Jeno batallaba en coordinar sus brazos para poder deshacerse de su camisa. Miserablemente, asintió. El menor floreció en una risa y le ayudó a despojarse de ésta.

Se quedaron viendo frente a frente, Jaemin era tan apuesto bajo la luz de la luna de la ventana que Jeno sintió sus mejillas arder, _maldito soju_ y _maldito corazón_ que no dejaba de latir de esta manera arrítmica. Claramente su mejor amigo lo notó, se acercó y le depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Algo dentro de Jeno estremeció, después de todos estos años seguía siendo un mar de nervios a cada contacto.

Jaemin se apartó, más Jeno le tomó del cuello y volvió a sentir sus labios danzar lentamente con los del menor, su aliento era cálido y sabía que el suyo era de alcohol, en el momento no importó ni para él, ni para Jaemin. No tardó en sentir la lengua de éste pasar sobre la barrera de sus dientes y consumieron el beso como gasolina en el fuego.

Jeno se quedó sin aliento y se separó, Jaemin volvió a depositarle un casto beso. —Mi aliento no es el mejor —confesó Jeno, ganándose una risa de parte del menor.

—Lo sé —le pasó su camisa blanca y le ayudó a colocársela—. Creo que está tu cepillo de dientes en el baño a un lado del shampoo, por si te quieres dar una refrescada de rostro.

Jeno asintió, caminó hasta el baño con la pantalonera, decidió jugar suerte y no prender las luces para no lastimar su vista. Logró colocarse la pantalonera y deshacerse de los jeans, se lavó la cara y se cepilló los dientes para volver de nuevo al cuarto.

Jaemin se encontraba ya acostado, la luz de la pantalla de su celular iluminando y reconociéndolo en la oscuridad, el menor se levantó y rápidamente se cepilló sus dientes igualmente y volvió refrescado del rostro con una sonrisa cansada.

—¿Colocaste la alarma? —preguntó Jaemin acostándose, Jeno asintió y colocó su teléfono en la mesa de noche.

El mayor tomó la oportunidad y se terminó recostándose sobre Jaemin, éste haciendo un sonido ahogado por una risa.

—Vaya, vaya. Alguien ha estado comiendo más de la cuenta, Jeno-ah.

Jeno bufó, se acercó y volvió a robarle un beso amentado a su mejor amigo, nuevamente sintiendo esa comodidad de años, nuevamente sintiendo ese despertar en todo su cuerpo.

—Entonces, ¿me tendré que negar a toda tu comida? —cuestionó Jeno seriamente, Jaemin lo pareció pensar y le robó un beso de nuevo.

—Estás en todo tu derecho. Inclusive, mejor para mí. No tendré que cocinar más.

Jaemin se ganó un pinchazo en sus mejillas, a lo cual respondió con una risa.

Eran estos momentos que Jeno sentía que su juventud se iba tan rápido, estos momentos en los que pensaba como sería amanecer con un Jaemin de setenta años en un futuro. ¿Los besos serían los mismos? ¿Ésta infinidad de sentimientos que brindaban una comodidad inexplicable seguiría existiendo?

—Para.

Jaemin enarcó una ceja, mirando extrañado al mayor. —¿No estoy haciendo nada?

—Deberías dejar de seguir así, una vez que caigo, no me podré levantar.

—No tienes que caerte, me tienes a mí para poderte sostener.

Jeno heló, un suspiro pasando por los labios del menor y se acercó lo suficiente para depositar un beso sobre su frente. Era la señal de dormir, Jeno pasó a su lado y Jaemin terminó ahora en su pecho, aunque la gélida brisa se encontraba presente, un poco de calidez seguía en la habitación.

Jeno empezó a jugar con los cabellos pelinegros de su mejor amigo hasta que su respiración se calmó.

Se acercó y en un susurro mencionó al cuerpo en sueños: —Siempre lo supe. Pero, ¿me dejarías a mí serlo?

La luna se escondió detrás del umbral de la ventana, su luz iluminando los dos chicos que en amor se encontraban cegados y el miedo lo llegaban a consumir como una medicina tóxica.

Había tiempo para decisiones, Jeno ya había tomado la suya al observar aquella piel acaramelada y esos labios cereza descansar entre sus brazos.

 

*

 

Jeno recordaba ahogarse en su propio mar de nervios cuando nuevamente Na Jaemin volvió a ser parte oficial de su vida.

Los dormitorios se dividieron dejando al pelinegro tener una habitación propia para un mejor cuidado futuro para su columna, aunque estaba en buen estado del cual se marchó, seguía siendo una constante preocupación por el que será de él.

Al principio pudo notar la diferencia de la actitud de su mejor amigo. Jaemin siempre había sido callado y observador, nunca trataba de llamar la atención, especialmente cuando se encontraba en grupos grandes en los cuales se veía obstruido por personalidades más elocuentes.  Ahora era una sombra ante la luz de los demás, hacía notar su presencia cuando era necesario, más guardaba sus situaciones para sí mismo.

Había algo que Jeno trataba de reprimir, el conjunto de pensamientos que habían nacido a raíz de todos esos sentimientos reprimidos y, ver de nuevo el rostro de Jaemin, le confirmaron aquella realidad que había tratado arduamente de evitar.

Así que detrás de esos silencios, Jeno sentía la daga clavarse cada vez más, era como si fuese imposible de alcanzarlo por más que estuviese a su lado, era la diferencia en la soledad de las noches y en las lágrimas que alguna vez trato de reprimir.

Lentamente, Jaemin empezó a adecuarse, pequeños pasos por pasos, y Jeno pudo volver a respirar nuevamente.

Se sentía completo cuando veía una sonrisa real en el rostro del menor, se sentía a morir cuando podía notar la tristeza en sus facciones y se sentía a callar cuando sus tactos eran tan suaves que brindaban lo difícil de él.

Jaemin lo sabía, el bastardo lo sabía muy bien. Jeno no era tan propio de sus sentimientos, menos cuando guardaba su respiración cuando el menor jugaba con él, su rostro a centímetros del suyo y lo único que quería Jeno era terminar con todos estos pensamientos y saber que serían de ellos sí tan sólo le eran correspondidos.

Era un riesgo que tomar y Jeno ya se encontraba arto de siempre esconderse.

“ _Go_ ” saldría en cuestión de un mes, el video ya había sido grabado en Los Ángeles y estaban en la espera de ser lanzado. La práctica había terminado y Jeno se había quedado a practicar las partes en las que terminaba como centro, los movimientos eran detallados y tal vez podría ser la coreografía más complicada con la cual se había topado.

Los demás salieron a tomar bebidas de las máquinas expendedoras del lobby, para después esperar a que algún manager pasara por ellos y llevarlos a su respectivo dormitorio. Jeno colocó de nuevo el track de la canción y empezó a bailar al ritmo de los bajos con una delicadeza ciega de un amante.

Los minutos se fueron y una presencia se hizo notar en un descanso que Jeno decidió tomar. Jaemin se encontraba ahí, en toda su grandeza y tan diferente de lo que había sido de él por meses, su cabello castaño y sus ojos que lo hipnotizaban, Jeno se maldecía internamente por mostrar debilidad ante su mejor amigo.

—Veo que sigues con tu hábito de ser perfeccionista, Jeno-ah —comentó casualmente Jaemin, pasándole una botella de agua, la cual se la tomó como si fuese tal oasis en el desierto.

Ahí estaba aquel tono de voz que hacía que Jeno pensara que esto era verdadero, Jaemin tenía esa tendencia de hablar coqueto naturalmente, más en estos momentos, podía sentir que las intenciones del menor eran tan claras que en veces podrían confundirse con deseos nulos de parte de Jeno.

—Eso es muy bajo viniendo de ti, Jaemin-ie —admitió Jeno, obteniendo una risa de parte de Jaemin, una verdadera risa que llegaba a crear una media luna en sus ojos brillantes, una real tonada que lo volvía a estremecer de pies a cabeza.

—¿Vas a bajar a esperar a manager-hyung?

Jeno sabía a donde iba esta conversación. “ _Nunca sabrás, si nunca lo intentas_ ”, se dijo a sí mismo. —Sólo si tú lo deseas.

Una sonrisa nació en el apuesto rostro de Jaemin, caminó hasta los espejos de la sala de prácticas y se sentó. Jeno tomó su acción como una simple respuesta, las tantas que odiaba, pero ahora se agradecía que no tenía las fuerzas para poder resolver la complejidad de lo que iba Na Jaemin.

El silencio reinó, Jeno sentía de nuevo volver a la vida, la imagen era la misma, las paredes blanquecinas, el suelo de madera, la cruz de luces sobre sus cabezas y el mundo de espejos detrás de sus espaldas. Una memoria pasó por su mente, una mano estirada, una pregunta, un chico temeroso de lo que su futuro se convertiría.

—Extrañaba mucho esto.

Jeno tomó un trago de su agua y vaciló su mirada sobre la sala que, aunque había sido una tortura, también era el lugar donde se vio crecer tanto física como mentalmente.

—¿Practicar hasta desvanecernos? —cuestionó Jeno.

—No, estar contigo.

Jeno volvió su atención hacia Jaemin, quien lo miraba detenidamente, sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la sala y Jeno se sintió perder. Su rostro se encontraba apaciguado, producto nuevamente de meses de un duro proceso de obligarse a sí mismo a madurar en una situación incontrolable, no podía descifrarlo, no podía y le dolía saberlo.

Apartó su vista y dejó salir una risa. —Que oportuno, Jaemin-ah.

Jaemin tardó en comprender un poco el mensaje, ya no tenía su vista sobre su mejor amigo, pero Jeno presentía que había algo diferente en él, podía ver el tormento de pensamientos oscurecer su juicio desde su costado.

—Supongo que es mi culpa —dijo Jaemin para sí mismo.

Jeno paró y le miró confundido. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Es extraño, no es algo que pueda mencionar, pero tampoco quiero ocultar —admitió Jaemin, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la brisa —. Todos estos meses y estos nuevos aquí me han hecho pensar.

—¿Pensar _qué_? —volvió a preguntar Jeno, Jaemin dándole vueltas al asunto lo terminaría dejándolo mareado e ido.

El tiempo paró, las manecillas del reloj dejaron de avanzar, el aire se convirtió en un estático ser y algo nubló su vista.

Cuando menos lo esperó, Jaemin se encontraba a milímetros de su rostro, podía notar el abanico de pestañas sobre sus acarameladas pupilas, el puente recto de su nariz y sus labios cerrados en una simple línea.

Sus ojos se negaban a despegarse de los del menor, no había seguridad en ellos, solo había un impulso, una pregunta simple que esperaba una respuesta de la misma magnitud.

—¿Puedo?

En su mente trató de razonar el tren de sus pensamientos, los pros, los contras, el que será y el que sería.

Por una vez en su vida, Jeno no pensó en respuestas y lo dio en acciones.

El contacto fue dócil y cálido en sus labios, Jeno recordaba haber contenido su aliento y Jaemin hacer lo mismo.

Eran simples chicos en busca de respuestas que el tiempo solo diría, más en ese momento habían obtenido una parte de ésta, por tan diminuta que fuera, una nueva verdad fue descubierta y sellada con un simple beso que los dejó helados y estremeciéndolos en inseguridades.

Jeno no lo lamentaba, nunca lamentaría algo relacionado con Na Jaemin.

El momento se fue como llego y dejo a Jeno en un mar de confusión, esto significaba nuevas preguntas en la punta de su lengua tratando de tener una posesión sobre la razón que dominaba en su ser.

Pero en el instante en que una tímida sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Jaemin, supo que no estaba solo en este complicado viaje.

Y cuando sus manos se encontraron, entrelazando sus dedos temblorosos, algo vivió dentro de sí, algo que había estado sosegado por tanto tiempo que había sido olvidado.

 

*

 

Lee Jeno odia la facilidad de las preguntas y la extenuación de sus mismas respuestas.

Por eso, nunca hubiera pensado que, ese chico pelinegro con un peculiar corte de hongo que escondía sus ojos y trataba de evitar su mirada entre las horas de práctica, terminaría siendo la pregunta más imposible de contestar en sus años de vida.

Sería un largo camino, lo supo desde el principio, un camino del cual se alimentaria del temor que iba derivado de sus propias inseguridades. Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, indeciso de proseguir y a la espera de encontrar una solución que llevará a un estado cegado por esos arrítmicos latidos que le ordenaban en demasía.

Na Jaemin era tanto la pregunta como la respuesta en estos instantes.

Y Jeno, dentro de sí, no se cansaría de tratar de descifrarlo cada día.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón por el desorden de eventos, pero varían en cada año, igualmente deje pequeñas notas para que se puedan ubicar. Sí no a poner fechas, jajaja. Escuchen Na Na Na de Imfact, mis pequeños tulipanes. 
> 
> Let's talk!  
> [tumbuluru.](https://skrystal.tumblr.com/)
> 
> jo.


End file.
